


Nights in White Satin

by hanyou_elf



Series: Black [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort Sex, Desperate Sex, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Nights in White Satin<br/>Pairings: Dean/Sam<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Word Count: ~400<br/>Spoilers: Season 2<br/>Summary: "I don't want you to do this."<br/>Notes/Warnings: Wincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights in White Satin

"I don't want you to do this," Sam growled into Dean's neck. There was nothing he could do to stop it: Dean was going to Hell, but it didn't stop his desires. It didn't stop the guilt. His desperation to stop the hands of fate and just save Dean.

Dean thrust up against his brother, grinding hips together painfully. A powerful hand twisted in Sam's long hair, pulling and arching the elegant neck out. Sam shivered under his brother's scorching gaze. He was being flayed alive as Dean branded himself within his brother's body.

"It's too late. You go..." he stopped as Sam tightened his muscles around his brother's erection, buried deep in his body.

"I'm not going back," Sam whimpered. His voice was choked with tears and any number of other things. He couldn't voice his pain. His suffering. And he couldn't tell Dean everything.

It wasn't something they discussed. Sam had fallen into bed with Dean not a virgin. He was still surprised that he'd been the first man Dean was with. No amount of explaining could help that though. Dean's overt appreciation of the female form though, proved his claim. And if anything, it convinced Sam that he really, really couldn't share his experiences with Dean.

And now that he had Dean, he refused to go back to that. He would never be a whore again.

"Talk about it later," Dean groaned.

With an unexpected show of strength, he upended them so Sam was no longer in his lap, but nestled as comfortably as possible in the motel bed. He thrust in earnest and Sam's back arched as Dean slammed into him, hard and fast and desperate.

The sex would solve nothing, and the gaping wound that Dean left would hurt even more.

Sam blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and clung to his brother. His back arched as the hard flesh dragged across his prostate and deeper. He threw his head back and shouted as he came, spattering hot across their stomachs.

Dean's steady tempo stuttered until he thrust one final time into Sam's tight body. He shivered above Sam as he came, filling his brother with hot semen.

"I love you, Sammy," Dean growled into Sam's neck. His voice strained as his hips kept moving, riding out his orgasm. "I'd do it every fuckin' time."

Sam closed his eyes, holding his brother tight to his chest. The tears that fell wouldn't be stopped for anything.


End file.
